


Folk Etymology of Naval Jargon

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Bad Puns, Drabble, Gen, Golden Age (Narnia), Prompt Fic, Silly, Talking Animals, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: Ramming ships means something slightly different in Narnia.





	Folk Etymology of Naval Jargon

**Author's Note:**

> Written 1/10/19 for anonymous, in response to the prompt: [Any, any, ramming speed](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html?thread=6088831#cmt6088831).

"I'm fairly sure 'ramming speed' has to do with crashing one boat into another bow-first, not with, well, _that_ ," Peter said absently, one hand hooked around a stay to compensate for any abrupt motions of their ship.

"I suspect you're right, at least in the other place," Edmund said from his perch in the rigging, "but you can't deny it's effective."

Across the narrow channel, a Narnian skiff pulled alongside yet another pirate ship just long enough for its contingent of Bears to launch a pair of Rams onto the larger vessel's deck, tripling both the chaos and the screaming.


End file.
